A fantasy league is primarily operated by a fantasy server system based on a particular format for facilitating player/team management by one or more fantasy client devices in view of a statistical scoring system for determining a winner among members of a fantasy league supported by the fantasy client devices. For example, a football fantasy server system will provide access by fantasy client devices to a fantasy website for facilitating, among other things, player drafts, player trading, waiver wires, free agent acquisitions and starting lineup selections in view of a statistical scoring system that is based on each football player's weekly performance as a function of the football player's position.
A fantasy league is secondarily operated by the fantasy server system based on a particular format for providing access to fantasy player information by the fantasy client devices that enhances player/team management by each member of the fantasy league supported by the fantasy client devices. For example, a football fantasy server system currently provides access by fantasy client devices to a fantasy website managing fantasy player information in the form of reports, articles, commentaries, statistics and the like that is related, directly and indirectly, to past, present and future performances of football players whereby the information is intended to serve as a guide for player/team management by each member of the fantasy football league supported by the fantasy client devices.
Over the years since the earliest creation of fantasy server systems, efforts by designers of the fantasy server systems to realize comprehensive sponsorship of fantasy players has been meet with limited success. The present invention significantly advances that state-of-art in sponsored fantasy server operation and fantasy client participation in fantasy leagues.
Furthermore, a transmission of fantasy player information of a fantasy player from a fantasy server system to a fantasy client device has historically involved limited types of information. The present invention also significantly advances the state-of art in fantasy player information of a fantasy player provided to a fantasy client device.